Pιик&Pєяfєςт
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::A base de cosas adorables es que Tom debía tranquilizarse, y más cuando se encontraba a solas junto al guardián de su querida Starship.::..


**Disclaimer:** Ni **Star vs. The forces of Evil me pertenece; tampoco la portada. Creo que la referencia del título era por la parte de una canción, pero no estoy muy segura... Y, como siempre, todo es sin fines de lucros~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Okey, estas cosas salen de que la página estuviese caída por mucho tiempo y yo me mantuviese esperando _de noche_ a que se arreglara milagrosamente BDu así que... tendrá menos sentido que de costumbre, y le llevará mucho la contra al canon~.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: No debería haber escrito esta aberración que no llega ni a fluff x/D pero... OoC en momentos, humor bobo y... _eso_ ; además del spoiler/referencia del episodio _¿19?_ Ese del Reformatorio de Saint O', anyways 7v7(8)**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **P** ink **& P**erfect **.**

* * *

 **P** ara mantenerse calmado, necesitaba algo dulce, lindo y tierno que lo distrajese; ya lo había hecho saber y nada había cambiado desde entonces… y del todo, al menos. Todo seguía siendo con fines terapéuticos, o algo así le había dicho Brian, su entrenador.

Sin embargo, entre los esponjosos conejos que se amontonaban sobre la adornada y femenina cama, había algo que destacaba, y no se trataba precisamente del demonio de tres ojos que estaba recostado en ella.

—Esto es… absurdo.

Entrando por la ya conocida puerta principal que daba al cuarto de la princesa de Mewni, _una aparente castaña_ hizo su aparición. Mantenía los puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo, escondido dentro de un hermoso vestido rosa pálido con detalles tanto en plateado como en rojo, siendo éste último color el que combinaba con el rubor que se apreció en sus mejillas cuando alzó la vista.

—Starship dijo que el rosa te lucía —respondió de una forma demasiado casual Tom, apoyando los codos sobre el colchón antes de levantarse para verlo mejor—, y ahora sólo lo estoy comprobando.

Marco se limitó a rodar los ojos, mas no tanto por lo incómodo, molesto o frustrado que podría estar en esa situación; lo que más quería era evitar dar con la mirada del pelirrojo puesta sobre él.

—Y ahora que ya viste por tus mismos ojos lo bien que quedo en rosa… ¿puedo ir cambiarme? —preguntó con cierta ironía palpable mientras cruzaba los brazos. Adorablemente y sin notarlo, su coleta café también se meció al compás del movimiento, arrancándole otra risilla burlona al mayor que el mitad latino no logró comprender—. Estas cosas son algo incómodas —quiso excusarse con la mejor cara de póker que podía lograr, señalándose de arriba abajo con una de las manos.

—Pero te quedan mejor que a mí, _Mary_.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —se alertó de inmediato, demostrando toda su perplejidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… literalmente.

—Mary —repitió con un deje de burla Tom, encogiéndose de hombros cuando al fin se sentó al borde de la cama—. Marco, Mary… —hizo una pausa para hacer un gesto de obviedad antes de parecer reparar en un detalle—. ¿O Marco tiene otra forma femenina?

—Tampoco me importa —murmuró al chasquear la lengua.

Manteniéndose ofuscado e ignorándolo lo más que podía, duró hasta que su atención se desvió al ver, por el rabillo del ojo, como uno de los cachorritos entraba por la puerta, siendo seguidos de muchos más que empezaban a mordisquear varios de los afelpados peluches de la rubia… que incluían varios con forma de conejo, que eran los que aseguraban la serenidad del demonio presente.

Volteó de inmediato a verlo, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar —porque, hasta donde sabía, reírse de la situación sin Star presente (y sin su varita mágica) podría llegar a ser tan peligroso como fue el intervenir en el Baile de la Luna Sangrienta—, dudó varios momentos hasta decidirse decir lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza.

—Ahm… No sé si lo hayas notado pero… se están comiendo lo que evita que incendies a alguien.

Pero la respuesta que consiguió no fue la que esperaba, ni tampoco alguna que pudiese considerar entre el amplio margen de posibilidades. Un abrazo repentino por parte del pelirrojo le hizo sobresaltarse y, luego, enrojecer cuando éste empezó a acariciar su cabeza, tal y como solía hacer con alguno de sus conejos.

Comprendiendo lo que pasaba, no hizo nada más que bajar ambas cejas.

—Es un caso de emergencia —dijo con rapidez, como si con ello evitase arrepentirse de haber hablado.

— ¿Y no queda nada más a lo que puedas abrazar, mimar y… eso? —cuestionó recelosamente Marco, enarcando una ceja cuando al fin se dignó a verlo.

—Sí… —Siendo su turno de mostrarse vacilante, Tom movió ligeramente la cabeza mientras ideaba algún pretexto lo bastante creíble para un escéptico como aquel castaño—. Los cachorros siguen destrozando lo rosado.

—Aún así, esas cosas son más adorables que yo —se defendió nuevamente cuando su confianza aumentó lo suficiente para tratar de apartarlo, aunque fuese, un poco—. Sólo tienes que elegir uno y ya.

— ¿Y qué pasa si te quiero a ti? —rebatió instantáneamente con un deje ofendido, pero no fue el oír aquellas palabras salir de su propia boca lo que lo hizo reaccionar—. E-Es sólo un decir, claro…

Apartándose para no hacer más vergonzoso el momento —para él—, Tom se llevó una mano a la nuca a la vez que, con cierto disimulo, alejaba de su pierna al cachorro que mordía la parte baja de su pantalón negro. No obstante, aquel esto había logrado ofender de una forma u otra a Marco, que comenzaba a fruncir un poco el entrecejo.

—Es porque parezco una linda princesa, ¿no?

Sólo esa mención hizo que el de cuernos le devolviese la mirada una vez tomó al cachorro del suelo.

—Es cierto que lo pareces pero… luces más adorable que de costumbre —volvió a soltar con naturalidad, para bien o mal del mayor—. ¿No has considerado ser el remplazo a mis conejos? Podrías ser de gran ayuda.

Y aunque lo último había sido propiamente en broma, Marco no dijo nada más al respecto. Con el semblante más rojo que la sudadera que solía usar, se dio de prisa la vuelta para que Tom no alcanzase a verlo, aunque lo tenso se le notara a kilómetros.

—Primero soy "El chico seguridad" y ahora soy relevado a "El chico adorable" —se quejó por lo alto, comenzando a caminar hasta su propio cuarto—, ¿algo más que deba sufrir?

Por más de que charlase consigo mismo, el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de contestarle algo, mas no lo hizo por dos cosas: por un lado estaba que la madre de Marco, al verlo, se asomó al cuarto de Star preguntando si aquello era una especie de nuevo juego y, por el otro, el considerar la idea de proponerle _a su Starship_ que, ya que como su nuevo amigo no tenía cuernos, que algún día despertase con un par de orejas de conejo en su lugar. _¿Por qué no hacerlo?_ «Si Marco era adorable, más gente tenía que notarlo», esa era la respuesta que le daría a su exnovia en vez de confesarle que aquello le era mucho más beneficioso a él.

—… Únicamente, por cosa de la terapia contra la ira —agregó en voz alta, volviendo a dejarse caer en la cama cómoda de la princesa con una pequeña sonrisa entre dientes conforme se abrazaba a uno de los conejos de felpa que habían sobrevivido al ataque de los cachorros que disparaban rayos láser de los ojos.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si es que llegaron hasta aquí!**_ **Es gracioso como esto salió espontáneamente en alrededor de dos horas cuando, el Starco que tenía pensado hace tiempo no avanza ni un poco ¬w¬u... y no, ni yo tengo idea de cómo salió esto exactamente... Sólo recordé cuando Marco estaba travestido como princesa y... _bam_ , pensé que para estas alturas alguien ya habría usado una idea así (al menos en fanarts) pero, ¿por qué no aprovechar uwu~?**

 ** _Nyahm,_ no tengo con qué más excusarme :'3, así que me voy... porque no estoy huyendo, eso es seguro (?).**

 **Sin nada más para decir, ¡hasta la próxima~! ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & grazie por leer~.**


End file.
